


Ilusions and Truths

by Jasp32



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, POV Multiple, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasp32/pseuds/Jasp32
Summary: The thougts of different characters after the civil war and some bitter truths that cannot be ignored.





	Ilusions and Truths

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT one of those stories that bash team cap, those stories are stupid. If you are expecting some team cap bashing don't even bother to leave comments or read this, i'm totally serious about that.  
> I don't hate any of these characters.  
> The first chapter is based on the image that Tony has of Steve in those stories that bash him so much, but i portray that for the bullshit that it really is.

Ilusion.  
What defines an ilusion?, the answer is simple, something that you think is happening but the reality tells you that that something is not real and it never was, no matter how many times you tell yourself otherwise, the ilusion is just that, a fiction that your mind believes to be a reality.  
In the case of Tony Stark that something, the ilusion he has is his idea of Steve Rogers, he sees Rogers as an irresponsible, rebelious anarchy seeking idiot that was all too happy to reject the idea of accountability.  
What he fails to see is what reality shows him, he saw only a part of the bigger picture but not all of that picture, why? beacuse the accords are a bad idea, why the accords are a bad idea? for several reasons.  
The first reason is that the accords delay the avengers response time way too much, so many people agreeing on just ONE thing in a short period of time, the avengers have to respond to conflicts in hours but the fastest response time of the UN is in DAYS.  
The second reason is that it punishes people for doing what is right, let's say that an enhanced individual saved many innocent people while also stoping a supervillain, that enhaced individual will recieve a punishment instead of a thank you beacuse he or she didn't had permision to do superhero stuff.  
The third is the lack of accountability in the UN, if one does some reaserch about that organization one can see that they don't hold themselves in the same standars, the organization is a hotbed of corruption and abuse.  
The reason number four is that the UN rarely does anything, they didin't moved a finger when the Sokovia incident was happening, they didin't saved a single civilian when the battle of New York was happening and so on.  
Why they want to control the avengers?, those people say i'ts beacuse of responsibility, the real reason is beacuse "fuck you we want power", that is why they didin't had a single issue in hiring Thaddeus Ross, beacuse many of them agre with his "screw civil rights" mindset, that is why that asshole became the secretary of state.  
Tony went againts the Accords beacuse they won't be amended no matter what he says, beacuse of that Stark was able to break the ilusion and see Steve Rogers for who he truly is, a good man that desires to fix a mistake, someone who thinks and worries about others including him, someone who is willing to listen and accept the points of view from others.  
That is why he was able to see the letter for the sincere apology that it truly is.

 

Remorse and happines  
Remorse is what Steve is feeling right now, for hiding Tony the truth about the death if his parents, he did that with the intention of protecting him, protect him from the truth but now he knows that he was wrong about that and he is sorry, that is why he sent that that letter, in order to give the first step to fix a mistake.  
However, in spite of that negativity, Rogers is also happy beacuse his teammates are safe and sound, that though brings a smile of happines to his face, another reason for him to be happy is that Bucky will finally have a chance to recover, a chance to heal the wounds that his life as a slave of those Hydra bastards left in his existence as James Buchanan Barnes.  
Steve is also grateful now and forever with the king of Wakanda T'challa for recieveng them, always showing the King the respect that he thinks he deserves as both a good king and an honorable men.  
Another reason for him to feel bad is beacuse his concerns were ignored and Tony though that amends would be made just beacuse he said so, these people don't want to compromise, don't want to create contingecies, the true goal is to get control and have more power, that is why there was no real chance to negotiate, read that document and come to an agreement.

 

Hesitation and realization.  
James Rupert Rhodes is a devoted man, to both the goverment and his friends, someone who believes in accountability and that people of any rank should assume responsibility for misdeeds and mistakes.  
While he stays true to who he is, he is also hesitating beacuse when he asked the secretary Ross about contingecies, the older man didin't gave an answer and simply talked about the ratification.  
He didin't gave it much tought back then, but for some reason he rememberef that particular moment, when Ross didin't answered that important question he realized one thing of vital importance, there are no contingecies, no safeguards, no compromises whatsoever in the accords.  
"Goddamit James" the experienced soldier though beacuse it turns out it's the same man that ruined Bruce Banner life by turning him into the hulk, a good and well meaning man forced to be a fugitive beacuse of the lust for power of one man.  
The doccuments that prove this were not destroyed, but swiftly removed from the internet, luckily FRIDAY kept a copy of those documents and that's how Rhodey readed those documents, thanks to the copy FRIDAY has.  
That bitter truth angered the temporarily retired military officer, beacuse it was foolish to think that Ross was a good guy just beacuse of a medal of honor and also he ruined the life of a good man and didin't recieved any real punishment for that crime.

 

 

Compromise where you can.

That's the speech Sharon gave during the funeral of his great aunt, compromise where you can, however what you do when there is no room for compromise?.  
The answer is that you do everything in your power to create that possibility, fix the problems that are in front of you so that way the greater good can be achieved.  
That is the problem with the sokovia accords, there is no room for compromise and beacuse of that it's a danger.  
That is why Sharon sided with Steve, beacuse both of them noticed the lack of safeguards and both knew that that made the accords a danger, contrary to what some people may think Steve is not seeking anarchy, what he wants is to keep his autonomy and that of the avengers while doing what he think is best for everybody.  
This may seem arrogant but his idea lf what is best is something most people would agree, protect people from bad guys and save as many civilians as possible, sometimed you can't save every single person but you have to live with that, if you can't maybe nex time nobody gets saved.

 

Stop bad things from happening.

  
"If you can do the things i can, when you can stop  
bad things from happenimg and those things happen, that's on you" that's what Peter said to Tony and he lives his life as spiderman by those words, if someone is doing an evil action, if a bad guy is doing the typical bad guy stuff, when you can stop it but you make the desicion of doing nothing about it, you also have part of the fault, beacuse evil thriumphs when the good people do nothing to stop this and Peter is well aware of this.  
Wich brings one important issue to his mind, the sokovia accords, he had the chance to comprehend them thanks to his AI Karen and he realized something very important about the doccument.  
He needs permision in order to be a superhero, an authorizatin to prevent negative and evil actions from being done, wich makes him useless as spiderman beacuse when he does get permission it will be far too late, any superhero that fights villains without permission gets punished, all it will really do is ecourage vigilantes and make the world that less safe for everybody, getting bossed around by a bunch of self centred and agenda seeking politicians is ALWAYS a bad idea, people that don't comprehend the threat half the damn time and are more busy arguing, instead of getting anything done.  
When you so many in charge of superheroes, they will hardly agree on anything and it will make Peter and all of the avengers pretty much useless in the long run.


End file.
